Deficits in anxiety management skills are frequent causes of relapse to alcohol use. Empirical data support the role of anxiety in alcohol relapse. Psychosocial and pharmacological treatments for alcohol problems increasingly address the role of negative affect in alcohol use disorders. Due to the lack of large, well-controlled treatment outcome trials, the optimal treatment (or combination of treatments) remains unknown. Real world practice in the treatment of alcohol use disorders frequently begins brief, intensive detoxification and stabilization, and is often followed by some combination of CBT and pharmacotherapy for patients complaining of mood difficulties while attempting early abstinence from alcohol. The proposed project is written as a "typical clinical practice" test in response to the Program Announcement PA-98-003, and is a fully-controlled trial of a combined anxiety-focused CBT and pharmacotherapy (venlafaxine; CBT-VEN) delivered for patients with comorbid alcohol-use and anxiety disorders. The CBT-VEN package will be administered in three forms depending upon the primary presenting anxiety disorder (i.e., PD, GAD, or SP) and will be contrasted with two single-active treatment conditions (CBT-PLA and REL-VEN), and one fully-controlled condition (relaxation training and placebo medication; REL-PLAC). One hundred and twenty eight participants will be recruited and, subsequent to a platform of intensive outpatient treatment for alcoholism, will be randomly assigned to a 12-week treatment condition. Both conditions will begin with a 1-week placebo run-in, and conclude with a 3-week medication taper. Follow-up assessments will be conducted at post-treatment and at 3, 6, 9, and 12-months. The long-term objectives of this research are to develop a real-world combination of psychosocial and pharmacological treatments for patients with comorbid alcohol-use and anxiety disorders that compromise prognosis, and to evaluate the effectiveness of combined psychosocial and pharmacological treatments that target anxiety among patients with this comorbidity.